my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Grant
'''Robert Grant '''was a retired US Army Captain during the Vietnam War and he was the leader of Delta Platoon. In his later life he would become a multi-billionaire due to ground breaking military technology, especially on the espionage and black ops field. He would also stay active in special military operations after the Vietnam War, which would lead to his untimely demise in 1997 in Nigeria. He was good friends with Senator Julius Bark and Ellie Wellace, who both served with him in the 324 Armored Division, in Delta Platoon. He also had a daughter named Sophie Grant, of whom he didn't appreciate her marrying a police man she loved (which she did anyway). Biography The Vietnam Contingency Dropzone He would meet his platoon in the officer's mess where he filled them in on the orders he had just recieved from the White House. Asking his squad for volunteers, Julius Bark, Ellie Wellace and Daniel Bress immediately volunteered to go with him and he leaves another sergeant in charge of the platoon until they would be back. Above North Vietnam, he explained their infiltration strategy to his squad and made the jump to the jungle, where they immediately started their journey to their location. Robert would assign Daniel to the overwatch position as they made their way into a burned down village. Here they would discover a completely burned down Russian dressed soldier. Making their way further south through the jungle Robert discovered, thanks to Daniel, another large village but this one was crowded with men. Trying to negotiate with them, who call themselves the Order of the Dragon Tail, didn't help, so Robert and Ellie, who joined him, had to fight their way out. After ending hostilities, they blew up the gate and found the village to be completely empty except for a single shrine in the middle with two large statues around it. Robert was then informed by Daniel of an incoming object from the sky, but it wasn't an aircraft. Breakthrough After being alerted by Daniel on the approach of the aerial attacker, Robert orders him to take overwatch and hides with Ellie within one of the hutts. He is surprised when they discover the attacker to be a dragon and is forced to stop Daniel from attempting to take it out. When the village is swarmed with armed men of Warlord Xi-Zhuan, he orders them to stay hidden, but when Xi-Zhuan gets a hold of Luke, he is forced into action when Ellie, Daniel and Julius can no longer watch and undertake action. Killing multiple men, he can almost get to the Warlord, after the Warlord killed Luke and another of his soldiers, but Xi-Zhuan gets on the dragon and flies away, but not without leaving a present behind. Forced to engage two undead humanoid guardians that came from the statues around the shrine, he is succesfully in dismembering one of the undead humanoids by detaching their V-Crystal, while the other is actually killed by falling debris of an F-4 Phantom strikefighter. After burying their fellow soldiers, he contacts Sergeant Lance Darville on the USS Virtigo and informs him, the President and General Briggs of the situation. He gets new orders, to track down the base, kill the Warlord and either contain and kill the dragon. He decides to go save the pilot that ejected from his plane as well, against the orders from the General, but his team agrees. He tells them to get some rest, they have a long journey ahead of them. Soldiers of the West Robert lead the team to the crash site of the plane to look for the pilot and there he would order them to make pictures of the plane and send them to the Virtigo. When a large force of enemy soldiers approached however, Robert decided to speed things up and allow himself and Julius to be captured and lead to the enemy's camp. Awaiting the team's rescue, Robert and Julius were exposed to Shi'ntora and the laws of the Order of the Dragon Tail. When Daniel and the others undertook an attack on the camp, Robert and Julius were lead into the underground tunnel network, leading them to the Chamber of Hedra. Here Robert, Julius and the pilot known as Anthony Wellace would be strung up and be part of the ritual for the Dragon God Hedra. The remaining members of Robert's team however undertook an attack on the chamber and slew the guards before Ellie freed Robert and the two others. Robert and Kyle attacked Chumgung Bana and finally would kill him with help of Daniel. He would follow Ellie out of a secret passage afterwards, saying they need to contact the fleet immediately. Appearances *The Vietnam Contingency *Star Rider ZERO Category:The Vietnam Contingency Category:Human Category:Male Category:US Army Category:324 Armored Division Category:Delta Platoon (324th)